Mornings
by chickadeedeedee
Summary: That time of day when you wanna just go back to sleep. -Johtoshipping


Silver woke up feeling cold. Usually he liked being cold better than hot, but this was an unwelcome cold. Like something was missing.

When he pried his eyes open he noticed a big gap on the bed between him and Gold.

Silver rolled over and looked at the clock.

7:00 am.

Only she would get up before 7 on a Saturday.

Silver rolled out of bed and sluggishly walked into the kitchen.

Crystal was humming and swaying to some song when Silver walked up behind her.

"Morning," he said groggily, not quite used his own throat so early in the day.

"Good morning," Crystal responded cheerily. She turned around and gave Silver a warm kiss on cheek.

"You're too perky for a Saturday morning," Silver mumbled. Crystal chuckled and picked up her drink.

"Did you eat breakfast?" He asked.

Crystal held up her cup. "Smoothy."

"That's a drink." Silver poured himself a bowl of cereal, the good kind, with marshmallows. "You should have some real food."

"Because a bowl full of sugar is real food." Crystal rolled her eyes at him.

"There's milk in here too."

"And there's milk in my smoothy."

"Whatever. Do want to watch something?" Silver asked, heading over to the couch.

"Sure." Crystal sat next to him.

"You good with cartoons?" Silver picked up the remote and started flipping through channels.

"You're already eating like a 10 year old so let's enjoy their entertainment as well." Crystal laughed at her own joke and Silver rolled his eyes.

Silver pulled a blanket over their legs, half because he was starting to get cold and half so that they would snuggle closer.

"You could at least try the cereal before you make fun," Silver suggested, holding the spoon out for her. "It'd probably be best considering you aren't really eating anything."

Crystal didn't even take the spoon out of his hand, she closed her mouth around it and ate the cereal.

"It's too sweet for me." Crystal stuck out her tongue. "And I have tried it before, you know Gold steals your cereal."

"And you do too?"

"I sometimes steal his, just to annoy him."

Silver snickered.

He finished his cereal and leaned on Crystal while they finished the episode.

"I'm gonna wake up Gold." Crystal stood up and stretched.

"Why? It's a Saturday, let him sleep until noon."

"But I wanted to go on a hike today, the weather is supposed to be absolutely perfect!"

"Well, go ahead and try. I'm sure a hike will make Gold jump right out of bed."

"I'm sure I'll convince him somehow." Crystal leaned down and kissed Silver on the cheek. He responded by drinking the sugary milk leftover from his cereal.

"Disgusting. Luckily I've got another boyfriend who... probably does the same gross things."

Silver smiled and watched Crystal walk into the bedroom. He turned down the volume so he could hear Crystal wake up Gold with kisses. And promise more if he got out of bed.

Gold was dragging his feet as he walked into the living room.

"I'm gonna take a shower and get ready. Gold, you should eat something." Crystal made her way into bathroom.

As soon as the door closed, Gold flopped onto the couch and lied down with his head in Silver's lap.

"8 am is way to early for anyone to be awake on a weekend," he mumbled.

"I hate to say this, but Crystal was already out of bed when I was up at 7."

"She's crazy. We should dump her and run away to the mountains where there are no mornings. Only afternoons and nights."

"There's also no fast food," Silver responded, absentmindedly running his hands through Gold's hair. "And no Crystal to make blueberry pancakes on Sundays."

"Are you sure she doesn't make them on Saturdays too? Because I'd love a pancake."

"No, but you can finish off my cereal."

"Well, I guess we can stay. At least until I get pancakes." Gold pushed himself up and walked into the kitchen for that cereal.

"There's orange juice in there too if you want a glass."

"Do we have those twisty straws that look cool when you see brightly colored liquid going through them?"

"Gold, you know that the juice ruined those," Silver sighed.

"Lies!" Gold yelled, startling Silver a bit. Gold walked over with his cereal and juice.

"Crystal said the orange _soda_ ruined those. Not the juice. Now change the channel to something more exciting."

"I'll do that when you start eating your cereal with milk. There's no nutritional value in it dry."

"There's no yummy value in it mushy!" Gold grumbled something else petty under his breath but scooted closer to Silver and stopped complaining about the cartoons.

"Ok, I'm done," Crystal announced as she walked out of the bathroom. "Silver if you want to take a shower, now would be a good time."

"Yeah, ok." Silver stood up.

"Taking showers in the morning is crazy, like yeah the first thing I want in the morning is a face full of water," Gold mocked.

"But if you shower at night you have to sleep with wet hair which makes it dry all weird."

"So?"

"That becomes a problem with long hair."

"Ah."

Silver sighed and just walked to the bathroom.

Showering after Crystal was nice because the water was already warm and she cleans her hair out of the drain.

Silver usually takes the shortest showers, because Crystal takes half an hour to shave her legs, and Gold just likes standing in the shower.

 _Yeah... Because that's all Gold does in the shower._

But you can imagine his surprise when Crystal walked in while he was shampooing.

"Crystal? What the heck?" Silver exclaimed pulling back the curtain slightly.

"Sorry!" She apologized. "I just have to do my makeup! Ignore me!"

"What do I do if you're not done when I need to get out?"

"Just ask for a towel or get out of the shower or something."

Silver groaned.

"Come on, I'm sorry. But it's not like I haven't seen you naked- so... sorry." Crystal said sheepishly, putting on foundation.

Silver started to condition his hair when the door to the bathroom opened again.

"Hey what going on in here? You two ditching me to do it in the shower?" Gold asked.

Silver sighed again. _Why me?_

"I'm just doing my makeup," Crystal responded. "Want me to do yours?"

"Nah, it's too hot outside I'll just sweat it off."

"Ok, then go get dressed."

"But I don't want you guys to have any fun without me..."

"Gold, you are letting all the hot air out of this bathroom and this bathroom is not big enough for three people. Get out." Silver finally ordered.

"Alright, alright, I'm leaving."

Silver tried to get back to showering.

"I'm done too, have fun showering!" Crystal apologized one last time before leaving Silver alone.

He was finally allowed to finish washing himself in peace. Silver got out, locked the door so no one would come in while he dried off or got dressed. He also made a mental not to start locking the bathroom door before he started showering.

Silver walked back into the living room where Gold was trying to find the other shoe he flung across the apartment the night before, and Crystal was packing snacks for the hike.

 _Time to start the day,_ he thought. _And time to give Gold the shoe he hid under the bed just to mess with him._


End file.
